Fallen Angel
by Jiade-103
Summary: The moment I saw her I knew, she was a fallen angel. Her attitude was prove different, but her apprearence and grace was enough. The moment I saw him I knew, he was going to change my life forever, though it wouldn't seem so. I just knew.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : I don't own _**Card Captor Sakura**_… Fair enough?

FALLEN ANGEL

**Chapter One: Introduction**

She sat silently under the Sakura tree, letting the pink petals fall into her auburn hair and down her white gown. Her book was open and her emerald green eyes glided with ease across the small black writing.

Across the way a man watched. His amber eyes watched the girl curiously. He shook his head slightly to remove the strand of chocolate brown hair that unsurprisingly made its way into his face as the wind blew.

This was an everyday thing for him. He would stand across the way after school and watch the girl. For some unknown reason her serenity and peace hypnotized him. This was the third time. It was a release for him and a release for her. He, the most popular boy in school, and she, the girl know one knew. She was like a fallen angel, who held a secret. He was like a king, who held the world in his hands. She was untouchable, and he was mobbed.

In the girls mind, she knew someone was watching her but made to movement to show it. The presence soothed her, and as long as whoever it was didn't disturb her, she didn't have a problem with them.

In the boys mind, he knew that the girl welcomed him. He knew she felt him there; felt his eyes bore into her. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to break the scene.

Today had bin different. Today the usual routines didn't matter. Today everything changed. Today was the day, when amber met emerald.

It had been a normal day at first. He woke up and practiced his training. She woke up and studied. He went to school and lived the mighty life. She stayed home and was schooled there, living the silent life. He left his friends with a farewell and walked towards a bench across from a mysterious Sakura tree. She sat alone, under the Sakura tree reading, imagining and letting the calmness engulf her.

Then the abnormalities started to happen. She finished her book.

Having nothing left to do, she put her book into her one-shoulder bag and gracefully stood. Not bothering to look around she started to walk away.

He finally mustered up the courage to talk to her and hurried after her, his bag in tow.

"Wait!" He called "Miss"

The girl turned her head and immediately felt the presence she had bin feeling for the past few days. He was the boy who had bin watching her. Wanting to find out what was so important he had called her, she waited.

"Umm, Hi" He said nervously. She looked at him with no emotions and dull eyes, unlike when she was reading.

"I've bin watching you and…" He was cut off by a soft voice

"I know" She said sternly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee or tea" He offered.

"I don't drink coffee or tea with strangers" She said.

"Then what do you drink with strangers?" He asked amused

"Nothing" She answered in a monotone voice.

"Well you don't have to drink anything" He replied back.

"I don't have to talk to you either" She stated turning on her heel. This girl really amused him.

"No but it would be polite" He said, following after her.

"I'd rather not Mr." She trailed off.

"Li. Li Syaoran" He finished.

"I didn't request to know your name" She said stubbornly.

"But I told you, so may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Syaoran asked.

"You may not" She answered still walking away. Syaoran followed her anyways.

"Oh but I am fascinated by you so, princess" He joked. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"It's not nice to roll your eyes at people princess" He continued.

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" She asked.

"Yes, princess" He said.

"Kinomoto Sakura" She revealed. "That's my name, now please leave as you promised"

"Yes Princess Sakura" He joked, adding a bow for effect. Sakura just scoffed and walked away.

"Until we meet again my fair maiden" He called after her retreating back. "I'll be waiting for you"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy, Li Syaoran's attempts to "woo" her. Sure he was a strange person, who interested Sakura, she would never let it show.

Syaoran however wore a smile on his face throughout the rest of the day thinking "Finally, I got to talk to the fallen angel of Tomoeda"

I know, I know I'm horrible. I'm sorry to all those who read my other stories, which I haven't updated, that's because my monitor died and my updates are on that computer.

I hope you like this story and whether you review or not is your decision, I do accept flames, and criticism. So write as you please.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you did.

-- jiadee -103


	2. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Card Captor Sakura**_… Fair enough?

**Recap**: _Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy, Li Syaoran's attempts to "woo" her. Sure he was a strange person, who interested Sakura, she would never let it show._

_Syaoran however wore a smile on his face throughout the rest of the day thinking "Finally, I got to talk to the fallen angel of __Tomoeda"_

FALLEN ANGEL

Chapter two: Another Meeting

Sakura made her way into her cozy little home and up to her room, not bothering to say hello to anyone.

Fujitaka, her father sighed sadly as he watched his daughter close her bedroom door.

"Dad, you okay?" Touya, Sakura's brother, asked. Fujitaka looked away from his daughter's door and into his son's dark eyes. Sadness overwhelmed them both when Touya glanced into his father's eyes. Sakura's actions were tearing them apart, slowly.

"Everything will be alright" Touya tried to reassure, not just his dad, but himself as well.

"I hope your right" Fujitaka said, "I hope your right"

Meanwhile a certain chocolate brown hair boy was training hard in his mansion.

"Wipe that smile off your face young man" The trainer screamed. Syaoran tried to, but couldn't seem to manage.

"Left, right, left, right, left…" The voice of his trainer flowed in one ear and out the other, instead the melodic voice of the 'Fallen Angel' as he liked to call her, stayed in his head.

"_I'd rather not Mr."_

"_Li. Li Syaoran" _

"_I didn't request to know your name" _

Her voice echoed in his head all day, keeping a smile on his face.

"Syaoran buddy, coming to the house tonight?" A boy around 17 asked.

"Nah, I got something to do" Syaoran answered.

"Really, what might that be?" The nosey boy asked.

"None of your business Hiro, so back off unless you want me to make you" Syaoran threatened.

"Okay, okay. See you tomorrow" The boy, known as Hiro said running off.

"Great" Syaoran said looking at his watch in distress "Now I'm late"

Picking up speed Syaoran ran to his usual bench across from the Sakura tree. Like always Sakura was sitting there with a book in hand. He took this time to memorize her features. Porcelain like skin, delicate features, captivating, all around captivating.

"Stop staring at me" Sakura said not bothering to look up from her book. "I know you're standing there, you promised to leave me alone, now leave"

Syaoran smiled mischievously and walked over to her, placing his bag next to hers.

"Aw, but that was yesterday, and it is in fact, today" He said wisely. Sakura rolled her eyes and shut her book.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. Her usually shining eyes, showed no emotions at all and her face was blank.

"To treat you to dinner" He answered.

"You never give up do you?" She asked irritably.

"Not usually Princess Sakura" He joked happily.

"It's Kinomoto to you and stop calling my princess" Sakura scolded.

"Fine, **Kinomoto**" he stressed the word Kinomoto for effect. Sakura once again rolled her eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck back there" Syaoran stated matter-of-factly.

"Good, then I won't have to look at you all the time" She said, rolling her eyes again.

"That was mean" Syaoran stated pouting.

"Get over it" She answered getting up.

"Agreeing to let me treat you for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope" She answered, the happy look on his face vanished. "Just ditching you"

"See you later Princess Sakura" Syaoran yelled to her.

"It's Kinomoto. Ki-no-mo-to!" She screamed "And stop calling me princess!"

"Whatever you say Princess!" He yelled.

With that, she was gone.

A furious scream echoed through the Kinomoto residence. Fujitaka popped his head out from the kitchen and watched as a frustrated Sakura plopped herself onto the couch.

"Sakura darling, what's wrong?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura came to realization that she had disturbed the usually quiet house hold.

"Sakura, I'm your father, I'm here to help you" He reminded her. Before Sakura could protest the door bell rang. Getting up from her seat with as much grace as a queen, she opened the door. And when she did, she slammed it shut and walked away. Fujitaka, being curious, opened the door again to reveal a very shocked and wide-eyed Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my daughter's actions, she's a strange one" The old man apologized.

"Oh it's okay, I know" Syaoran answered.

"You do?" The man asked.

"Yea, she'd very hot tempered and has lots of witty remarks" Syaoran revealed.

"Umm, Please do come in" Fujitaka invited. Syaoran nodded thankfully and stepped into the comfy house.

"Please take a seat" Fujitaka insisted. Syaoran nodded and sat on the couch. Fujitaka sat next to him and smiled a warm smile that made Syaoran think, maybe Sakura could smile like that.

"So tell me, how do you know Sakura?" Fujitaka questioned.

"I met her the other day, under the Sakura tree." Syaoran answered. "She finished reading a book and so I invited her to have a drink with me. But she protested and instead stalked off" He smiled at the memory. "And today was the same thing pretty much, except, today I got her a bit angry I guess"

"Oh, than I guess it is you I am to thank" The older man said.

"Thank?" Syaoran asked. "For annoying your daughter? That's something I've never heard of before". Fujitaka chucked and smiled.

"In a way, Yes. Thanks to you Sakura talked to me today. Most days she keeps to herself and avoids me and her brother at all costs. Today she was so frustrated she forgot to do that, and instead for a fraction of a second was her old self again, and for that I thank you" The man explained.

"Oh. Well, I just dropped by to deliver her bag to her." Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Fujitaka asked. "If you're worried about Sakura, she eats in her room every night and won't be joining us"

"I'd love to" Syaoran answered. "But first, can I return her bag to her?"

"Of course, Up the stairs and the first door on the right" Fujitaka informed.

"Thanks" Syaoran said. The teenage boy made his way up the oak steps and was confronted with a narrow hallway. Looking to his right he saw a door that had "SAKURA" written on it. Figuring that was indeed the princess's door, he moved towards it and knocked. Gentle footsteps were heard and the door creaked open.

"Why do you keep showing up in my life" Sakura screamed.

"I just came…" He was cut off

"Can you just leave me alone" She asked infuriated.

"But I…."

"Just go away" She screamed slamming the door. Again, he knocked.

"What?!" She shouted at him.

"Bag" He said quickly, in fear he would get the door slammed in his face again. When Sakura just stared at him funny, he continued.

"I only came to bring you your bag" He said. "You left it under the Sakura tree."

Sakura snatched the white bag from his hand and faked a sweet, sarcastic smile.

"Thanks," She said. Her face changed to one of pure anger "I wouldn't have forgotten it there if you hadn't annoyed me in the first place!" She screamed slamming the door in his face once again.

Syaoran walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fujitaka, who had heard the entire thing, looked at the stunned boy.

"Well" Syaoran started. "That actually went pretty well"

Fujitaka let out a laugh.

"Really, It did. I thought she would of slapped me." Syaoran said. Suddenly, Thunderous stomps were heard.

"You!" Sakura screamed pointing at Syaoran. "How dare you"

Syaoran smiled innocently.

"How dare I what Princess Sakura?" He asked.

"How dare you not only put your grimy little hands on my bag, but in it!" She screamed, steam coming out of her ears. "How dare you leave me a note!"

"It wasn't a mean note Princess" Syaoran protested.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Book!" She screamed.

"uh, uh, uh Princess, I'll give you back your book on one condition" Syaoran negotiated.

"What!?" She shouted.

"Eat dinner with us" He said simply. "That's all you have to do to get your book back. Eat dinner with us"

"Fine!" She said frustrated. Syaoran smiled and winked at Fujitaka.

Dinner was silent and there was a thick tension through out. Yet Fujitaka smiled. It was the first time in almost a year Sakura had eaten at the dinning table. It was the first time she showed emotions. It was the first time she said more than one sentence.

"I'm home!" A voice, that belonged to Touya Kinomoto, called.

"Kitchen" was all Fujitaka said. Touya walked into the kitchen and immediately caught the tension.

"What's going on in here?! And why is this gaki in our house?" Touya fumed.

"Exactly!" Sakura screamed. Touya looked in amazement at his sister. And then at his father.

"Did she just… Talk?" He asked. Fujitaka nodded his head.

"Get this gaki out of our house!" Sakura chanted. "Out, out, out"

She continued like that as if it was a song. Syaoran smiled in amusement. Fujitaka grinned happily and Touya stared in disbelief.

"Well, it would seem that the Princess would like me to leave, so I guess I should comply to her wishes before she has me beheaded" Syaoran joked. Sakura glared at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me princess?" She said venomously. Syaoran pretended to think.

"Hmm. I think you said, not to" He answered.

"Exactly!" She shouted. "So stop!"

"Whatever you say Princess Sakura" He teased.

"Kinomoto you idiot., Ki-no-mo-to!" She said angrily.

"My bad your highness." He said getting up and going to the door. Sakura followed him to make sure he left. She glared daggers while doing it.

"Fair thee well, my darling princess. Until we meet again" He said dramatically.

"Zip it drama queen!" She snarled. "Leave, Now!"

"Bye Princess **Sakura**" He said darting out of the house. Sakura screamed in a frustrated manner and slammed the door shut screaming 'And don't come back'

Touya and Fujitaka laughed at the tactics of the 'gaki' until Sakura came in.

"What on earth are you two hyena's laughing at?" She screamed. Making them laugh even harder.

"You!" Touya said through laughs "You're such a Kaijuu"

Sakura realized just in the nick of time, that she was acting foolishly and restored her grace and silence. She gave them one last look, this one emotionless, and then she stalked off to her room.

"Well, It was fun while it lasted" Touya announced walking off to his room.

"Yes" Fujitaka said "And maybe, It will last longer"

This chapter was more of a funny chapter, they wont all be funny, some will be serious and more detailed. Hope you like it so far, if my spelling sucks, don't hate. Its 2:30 in the morning.

Jiade - 103


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura Im not nearly that brilliant P

_Disclaimer: I do not own __**Card Captor Sakura**__ Im not nearly that brilliant P _

**Recap:** _"What on earth are you two hyena's laughing at?" She screamed. Making them laugh even harder._

"_You!" Touya said through laughs "You're such a Kaijuu"_

_Sakura realized just in the nick of time, that she was acting foolishly and restored her grace and silence. She gave them one last look, this one emotionless, and then she stalked off to her room._

"_Well, It was fun while it lasted" Touya announced walking off to his room._

"_Yes" Fujitaka said "And maybe, It will last longer"_

FALLEN ANGEL

Chapter three:

"Watcha got there Princess?" Syaoran asked Sakura sitting next to her under the cherry blossom tree.

"A sketch book, what does it look like?" She replied.

"Watcha sketchin?" He wondered aloud.

"That tree over there." She answered briefly nodding her head towards a large Sakura tree on the inside of a fenced in mansion. It was quite pretty he'd admit. The cherry blossoms trickled to the ground from the branches that over looked the side walk, and the black fence had a pretty nice contrast with the pink flowers and shaded bark.

"There's no way you can do that scene justice." He teased. Sakura's face colored in anger and she shoved the sketch book in his face. The drawing was complete.

"I stand corrected." He laughed. Sakura hrrmphed.

"You'd better, I've been working on that all day. I've even got stages see?" She flipped the pages back and showed him one by one the colour difference between morning to mid afternoon.

"Why am I showing you this." She asked frustrated before getting up and storming off again.

"Wait up Sakura!" Syaoran called after her.

"It's Kinomoto. Ki-no-mo-to!" She argued still walking. "And stop following me!"

"But you're so cute!" He replied chuckling.

"And you're not!" She replied, even though it was clearly a lie.

"Don't lie honey, you know that you've thought of me naked." He laughed.

"I keep you out of my thoughts as often as I can."

"Which obviously, isn't that often." He countered. Sakura stopped arguing and just concentrated on getting home. She was trying not to grumble under her breath. Syaoran smiled at the girl. She had such a short fuse. She was nothing like any of the other girls at his school. She was nothing like anyone he'd ever met. He wanted to make her the same person she used to be. The person her father and brother missed so much. He wanted to see that part of her. He wanted to see her smile.

"I'm home." Sakura said monotonous. "And a stray followed me home." Fujitaka poked his head out from the kitchen to see Sakura on her way towards the stairs and Syaoran standing by the couches.

"Ah, Syaoran, care to stay for dinner again tonight?" Fujitaka asked warmly. "I was going to make spaghetti."

"I'd be honored, anything I can do to help?" Syaoran asked.

"No, No just make sure you keep Sakura entertained." He laughed. Syaoran, chuckled.

"I'll try my best. She's a hard nut to crack." Syaoran and Fujitaka both had a good chuckle at that, before Syaoran took his chances and ascended up the stairs.

"Sakura…. Princess Sakura." Syaoran called from the top of the stairs. Sakura poked her head out from her door.

"Go away." She said. But she didn't close her door, she just kept staring at him as he walked closer to her.

"You're very pretty." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek. Sakura froze in the door way, giving Syaoran the moment he needed to slip into her room.

"You've got a very comfortable bed." He complimented laying on it his head in her pillows. Sakura snapped out of her daze and closed her door. Turning around she glared at him.

"Get off of my bed." She demanded.

"Um. No." Syaoran replied. He closed his eyes and just laid there. He felt the bed move and assumed Sakura was sitting on it.

"I hate you." She said suddenly. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked towards side of the bed he felt move. Sakura was laying beside him staring at the ceiling.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"1. you're annoying. 2. You violated my personal space and 3. you wont leave me alone." She answered.

"Annoying, I can understand. That's co-ordinates with not leaving you alone. And Yes, I have violated your personal space. And I apologize ahead for all the future times I may also violate your personal space." He chuckled. Sakura sighed. And then she pounced. She jumped up and onto Syaoran in the speed of light, strangling him with one arm and punching him with the other.

"No boy has **ever** been in this room. Or this close to me. Or has ever touched **my** skin, let alone with their lips!" She continued to punch him.

"Okay, Okay. Okay!" Syaoran said in mid laughter. "Stop punching me, it's beginning to hurt. I'll get out of your room." Syaoran easily lifted Sakura off of him and walked out of her room, muttering.

"You know you liked being on top of me."

"What did you say?!" Sakura dashed out of her room after Syaoran.

"Sakura!" He started running down the stairs in mock fright. Fujitaka just smiled as Syaoran ran past the kitchen with a wink and Sakura hot on his tail.

"You little perverted … loser!" She shouted. Syaoran laughed heartily. Then suddenly, he wasn't being chased anymore. He sighed and collapsed on the couch smiling.

"She went up to her room" A voice came from above him. Syaoran looked up and came face to face with Touya.

"Well, It's better that way, she can't murder me if she's up there." Syaoran announced. "Hey, you're Sakura's older brother aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Touya questioned. Syaoran stood up casually before bowing. Deeply and standing tall again. Touya was flabbergast.

"I'm sorry that you've had to deal with the pain of losing your sister. I can see it in your eyes and your father's eyes when you look at her. It's like a sort of deep sorrow that you try to hide for her sake. As if you're trying to hold you're pain away from her afraid she'll become more distant if you don't. You're more likely in more pain than even your father. Fujitaka seems capable of seeing through despair to the hope at the end. You love your sister and it's hurting you more than anyone else to see her like this. I'm guessing you were around a lot more than your father while Sakura was growing up, being her older brother you were most likely obligated to play with her and keep her safe. I'm sure you're pin pointing a lot of this, her, on yourself. I just thought you should know, that I'm truly sorry for your pain and loss." Syaoran bowed again. Touya wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you." He said finally. Syaoran lifted from his bow. "Thank you, for saying that. No ones ever been able to see through me quite like that. I haven't really even opened my mouth to talk to you and it's really generous of you to show me sympathy and kindness when I showed you none." Touya in turn bowed to Syaoran in deep respect.

"She's hurting to." Syaoran told him. "She's not stupid. She can feel your pain as well as your fathers and her own. It's written all over her eyes. All of her secrets, she doesn't know how to hide them anymore. She doesn't realize I can read her. When I first saw her, she seemed like a Fallen Angel of sorts, and I still think she is. But when I saw her eyes, I couldn't red them, they were dull and emotionless. And then each day, they break down. Too many secrets, too much pain. She can't keep them all hidden anymore."

"How do you read someone like that?" Touya asked surprised at him.

"Some kind of gift I was born with I guess." He shrugged. "Your father, Fujitaka, for example. Is hurting much less than all of you. Having dealt with many more things throughout his youth. He sees this as a bump in the road and sees a light of hope at the end of it. What I find interesting, is that he sees that hope in me. Because when he first opened the door his eyes were dull, lost of all hope until I mentioned knowing Sakura. Then his eyes flashed with a new light. It was quite remarkable. I just want once, to see your eyes and her eyes, flash the same way."

"Syaoran, can you please tell Sakura for dinner?" Fujitaka hollered from the kitchen. "Is Touya in there? I need him to help me set the table. Oh and Syaoran, don't be surprised if she refuses to come down, it'd be a miracle if she came down two nights in a row."

"Coming Dad." Touya called. "Better get the Kaijuu gaki."

"Right" Syaoran said. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and screamed up.

"**Princess Sakura! Dinner Kaijuu!"** He winked at Touya who was shaking his head smiling. Syaoran ran up the stairs as silently as he could, and stood outside Sakura's door. No sounds of foot steps came from the other side. He knocked on the door and when no answer came, he opened the door. It took him two seconds to notice that Sakura wasn't in her room. Then he did hear something, the sound of a shower. He rolled his eyes at her obvious girliness. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" She screamed from the shower.

"Hey! Oh cool one. Dinner's ready, your dad made spaghetti just for you, least you could do is show up." He heard the shower shut off and waited outside of Sakura's room in the hall for her to come out. 5 minutes later, Sakura emerged, still wearing white, just this time, a white night gown.

"This is the last time I come down for dinner, I'm only going down because dad worked so hard and he knows it's my favorite." Sakura held her head high and walked in front of him down the stairs.

"And her royal majesty the Princess of Angels, makes her grand appearance." Syaoran shouted down the stairs after her.

"Baka!" She screamed up at him. Syaoran laughed down the stairs and took an empty seat beside Sakura at the dinner table.

"Untraditional much?." Syaoran scolded. Sakura glared at him before her melodic voice said.

"Itadakimasu" Dinner was rather silent, besides the occasional kicks Sakura gave Syaoran under the table after he did or said something stupid. Touya and Fujitaka just smiled.

"You know, if you want her to talk to you, you might need to say something to her." Syaoran said randomly to the two spectators. Both seemed to be caught off guard by the sudden remark. Sakura looked up at her father and brother.

"Are you, afraid…" She whispered. ".. To talk to me."

"Of course they are baka, you're a princess, they're supposed to bow first" Syaoran laughed. Sakura glared at him,

"I am **not** a Princess." She said venomously. "**Stop** calling me one."

"Sakura." Her brother said suddenly. Sakura turned to him. "Is he the only one you can have a conversation with?"

"No." She answered simply.

"He's the only one you talk to." Touya pointed out.

"He's irritating." Sakura said.

"So we have to be irritating to get your attention?" Touya asked.

"Touya please." Fujitaka warned.

"No, I want to know why she can't even utter a simple hello to us, but she can have a full on conversation with him."

"It's not like I want to have a conversation with him! He's annoying and irritating and he knows just how to make me talk to him." She protested angrily. "You should be **thanking** him not accusing him. And definitely not getting mad at me."

"I already have thanked him. But that doesn't mean that Im not upset that you can't talk to me." Touya countered. "And dad to."

"Touya…" Fujitaka tried.

"No Dad. She needs to know." Touya.

"Know what **Touya**" She asked.

"That you're killing us. Me." He said.

"Touya, you're not helping her any." Syaoran's voice cut through the thick conversation. His voice was soft like a comfortable blanket that you just wanted to cuddle up with, but sharp like a knife cutting through the condensed air like scissors to string. Touya sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said not meeting her gaze. Sakura didn't answer, she simply got up from her chair and left. Her footsteps echoed on the stairs. Touya raised his fist and smacked it hard on the wood table.

"Don't worry Touya, she'll come around." Syaoran said. "Give her some time to process what you've said."

"She'll never heal." Touya said. "We don't even know why she's sad. She just came home one day and decided not to feel every again."

"It's unfixable." He whispered. His sobs could be heard from across the room.

"I should be going." Syaoran sighed. "Maybe I'll see you all tomorrow. There's some homework I need to complete, being in 12th grade isn't easy."

"That's understandable." Fujitaka said. "Please don't hesitate to come by whenever, you're always welcome."

"Thank you for your hospitality. Please, for all your sakes. Leave Sakura be for the night. She'll be in a lot of agony after this." Fujitaka nodded.

"Goodnight then." Syaoran said. As he walked out of the house he stopped a few steps from the house, and he looked to the stars, and then to a window he knew to be Sakura's.

"Good night." He whispered. "Sakura." He placed two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss.

Syaoran walked up the hill as usual, and as usual Sakura was there. But this time, she was sleeping. He smiled at the serenity of it all. Her white skirt flowing around her legs on the ground, only showing her ankles. Her feet covered by her usual white heels, how you can wear heels all the time was beyond him. The white halter top like turtleneck covering up her stomach and then a white bag laying beside her. Her auburn hair spread out around her shoulders and head. Her one cream like coloured arm was resting oh her stomach and the other was resting near her head. The cherry blossoms took no note that someone was sleeping under them, and just continued to fall onto her.

"I'm going to regret doing this" He whispered to himself. But he walked across the street and picked her up bridal style, bending down to grab her bag after he had a firm hold on her. He walked slowly and carefully back to her house, knocking on the door with his foot. Touya answered the door. His eyes settled on his sister.

"No, nothing happened. School ended and I saw her sleeping under the Sakura tree and decided that letting her sleep there could be dangerous, so I carried her home." Syaoran explained.

"She's quite light." He said. "But I think that she'd be much happier if she woke up and was in her bed, instead of my arms." Touya nodded and stepped out of the way. Syaoran walked up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. He placed her on her bed before hanging her bag on the wooden chair by her desk. He turned to Sakura again and then sighed. He thought about it and decided that if it were him, he'd hate to wake up with shoes of any kinds on, especially if he was in a bed. So he walked over and gently took off Sakura's heels and placed them beside her bed. Then he decided, that she'd be more comfortable under the covers and once again lifted her up and as best he could with one arm, pulled down the covers and placed her on the cold sheet. Making sure her head was softly on the pillow. He then took the pink covers and pulled them over Sakura and up to her chin.

"Sleep well, Princess." He smiled.

"Well, she's all tucked in and sleeping." Syaoran said emerging from up stairs.

"Very generous of you to show these wonderful people such kindness Syaoran." A firm voice came from the living room.

"Mother." Syaoran said surprised.

"We've been worried about where you've been spending your time, Me and Wei and Meiling."

"Sorry for worrying you mother." Syaoran said.

"I find it odd, that you can find the time to try and melt a cold girls heart, when you cannot find the time to melt your own." Touya and Fujitaka seemed genuinely surprised at this declaration.

"I'm not cold hearted Mother." Syaoran said.

"Then why wont you agree to be married to Meiling?" She asked.

"Because I don't love Meiling. She's my childhood friend, I cannot feel for her that way Mother." Syaoran sounded very aggravated. "We've been over this."

"So we have." She sighed. "You're free to do as you wish." His mother smiled.

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled back.

"I hunted you down, because I'm heading back to Hong Kong with your sisters and Meiling. Wei will stay with you. Please be well my son."

"Bye mom." Syaoran hugged his mother goodbye.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." She said to Fujitaka.

"It's no trouble at all. Farewells are always the hardest."

"Yes, they seem to be." She replied with a smile. Before leaving the house.

"Will you stay for dinner again tonight?" Fujitaka asked. "I would be honored if you would stay. I feel as if you're stay last night, wasn't very pleasant." Syaoran just smiled.

"I'd be happy to stay for dinner." He said.

Dinner was made pretty quickly, it was homemade pizza.

"Hey brat, go check on Sakura, and ask her if she'd like to join us for dinner. And mention that Im sorry while you're at it." Touya ordered.

"Sure thing." Syaoran said climbing the stairs. He reached Sakura's room soon enough, knocking lightly with no response. He signed and opened the door. Sakura wasn't in her bed. He listened closely. The shower wasn't on. He knocked on the door anyways. "Sakura, you in there?" No answer. He opened the door, the bathroom was empty. He checked under the bed, in the closet. Nothing. Then he walked over the head of the bed.

"Of course, white note on a white pillow." He mumbled. "Oh…. Two notes on a white pillow." Syaoran picked up the first note,

_To: Onii-chan and Outo-san._

He placed that one in his pocket and picked up the second one.

_To: Li-kun._

"Ah, ha." He tore the note open and read it.

_I hate you. And don't come looking for me. _

_-- Kinomoto (that's KINOMOTO. Not Princess and Not Sakura) _

"Right Sakura. Right." Syaoran slid the note into his pocket and turned towards the window.

"She had to have gotten out of here somehow." He said. It was then that he noticed the window was open a crack, barely enough to be of any notice, something he was sure Sakura would have thought of.

He climbed out of the window and onto a tree branch, doing what she didn't, closing the window completely.

"That was a challenge Sakura, I'll find you." Syaoran said climbing down the tree and sprinting down the side walk, first place to check the Sakura tree. He ran down the darkening street. And across the grass through the park until he reached the Sakura tree. He knew she wouldn't be there, but he checked anyways. He knew she wouldn't make it an obvious place for him to look.

"Back to the park." He said. Syaoran looked around the park, the stores, the schools, through the neighborhoods, the alley ways, and then he finally came to the last place, and he didn't think of it earlier, because it was on his property and therefore, no one really knew how to get into it. He never went back there, it was a strange place for a guy to go by them selves. But the rain had been pouring for hours now, and he was out of places to look. He walked towards the black gates. Black gates were very popular it seems. There was a default in one of the rods though, it came loose when you pushed it. So under the cloud of rain, he pushed the metal rod and walked into the garden. He designed it when he was a boy, he had imagined him and some beautiful lady standing on the bridge over the river and he would propose to her on it. So his mother had it created for him. He went with her, and Described it to the workers and soon enough, it was built. He looked around. It was still has he had pictured it. The vast amounts of green grass. The Sakura tree that over looked the bridge over the river, the river with three large rocks in it, not visible unless the water was calm. Syaoran could see the coble stones that lead through a garden to a sitting area. He looked around once again, making sure to take in everything. And that's when he saw her.

"Sakura." He whispered. He walked over to her. She was sitting under the Sakura tree, shaded but soaked. As he approached, she spoke.

"I told you not to come looking for me." She said. Syaoran stopped in front of her. He ignored her.

"I was worried about you." He said. "I've been searching for hours. Who knew you'd be here."

"I was hoping no one." She replied.

"Well, come on, let's get out of the cold. Time for Miss Runaway to go home where her brother and father are probably worrying about her.

"Im ruining their lives." She protested.

"No. You're making it harder for them to talk to you." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up at him.

"They love you so much Sakura. If something were to happen to you, if you just disappeared do you think they'd actually be happy? They'd be in despair for the rest of their lives thinking it's their fault. Especially Touya after the confrontation he had with you last night. He's probably beating himself up about it right now. How would you like that to be on your shoulders? That you plunged your family into eternal despair."

"I already have." She mumbled.

"Then fix it instead of sitting here in the rain arguing with me."

:How?!" She screamed. "How can I make them happy?" Syaoran fell to his knees in front of the crying girl.

"Just be you. Not this you. The you that you used to be. The one they miss with all their hearts. The one they love." Syaoran whispered.

"I don't know hoe to be her anymore." Sakura sobbed. Syaoran pulled her into a hug.

"Smiling, would be a good start." He said. But he felt Sakura shake her head.

"It'll take time for your heart to heal." He said. "But, it wont if you don't let it. And people can help you. And despite they're relation to an alien like you, they are people. Good people."

"Im not an alien." Sakura said.

"Then be a human, and let them into your life." Syaoran countered. He said it with such a soft voice that it was hard for Sakura to argue with him.

"I'll try." She said finally. "Because I love them, and I don't want to hurt them anymore."

"You're an Angel Sakura. A Fallen Angel, and I'll continue to tell you that, until I'm out of breath."

The walk back to Sakura's house was long and cold. So Syaoran stopped at a café along the way.

"Here." He said handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "I thought you could use it."

"Thank you." She replied taking the cup great fully from his hand.

"I hope your father knows that I would've gone out after you." Syaoran said.

"Didn't you leave my note for them?" She asked.

"And make them worry that you'd never come back, nope."

"Li. Why do you care what happens to me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her.

"Because, I want to see the you, that they used to see." He answered. "Now drink up, I want to get you back before they call the police thinking I kidnapped you or something. Sakura obliged and drank the hot chocolate happily.

The door opened as soon as the door bell rang.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka said hugging his daughter tightly. "We were so worried."

"Don't worry about me dad. You should know that I'll always be fine. Syaoran convinced me to come home." She said.

"Where is he?"

"Home." She answered. Fujitaka ushered his daughter inside. Touya hugged his sister in relief.

"Daddy." Sakura said. "Onii-chan." Both men looked at her. "I've decided to try… and be me again. I'm sorry I've put you through so much." Sakura's eyes began to tear up. And then she smiled. A small smile, but a smile.

"I love you both so much."

_Flashback_

_Syaoran dropped Sakura off at the front door._

"_Sakura, they're waiting for you in there. And they love you. They wont be mad so don't worry." Sakura nodded._

"_And Sakura, Don't forget to smile. And tell them you love them." Sakura nodded again._

"_And one last thing Sakura… being yourself, will get easier in time. If you let them help you." Syaoran smiled. "Now get inside before you get a cold."_

Sakura sunk into the shower, going over the memory.

"I owe you a thank you or two. Li Syaoran."

--

AND I KNOW. I'm horrible, I actually…. That I had chapter three done already, so I did chapter four and then I realized, I didn't have chapter threee so I had to write it…and then my wrist decided it hates me.. so I finally got this done.. and it's midnight.

So.. Im going to bed. Happy Thanksgiving.. and… don't foget. Review or not.. thanks for reading. 

- Jiade 103.


	4. Frustrated and Tired of Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura… Fair enough

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Card Captor Sakura**_… Fair enough?

FALLEN ANGEL

Chapter four:

She was getting frustrated. It had been months, two long months and still nothing. Not even a glimpse. There she sat, after school, underneath the Sakura tree as usual but still nothing. Her sketch book was nearly full, she would have to get a new one soon and it was all _his_ fault. Page after page, picture after picture, sketch after sketch all of him. His Chestnut hair, his amber eyes, full smooth lips, silky tanned skin, everything about him haunted her day and night. And she felt like giving up, just staying home but something kept drawing her back. Some little ounce of hope that she couldn't get rid of.

"What is his problem?" Sakura whispered angrily to herself. "He's been MIA for months. Conceited jerk." And then…. She did the unthinkable, for her anyways being anti-social and all. She picked up her purse like bag, and stuffed her sketch book into it angrily. She slung the bag over her shoulder and stomped towards the school.

"Stupid damn heels!" She said to herself as she stopped on top of the hill over looking the school, the same hill she'd seen him emerge from months ago, when he annoyed her. Sakura started grumbling and took off her heels also stuffing them into her bag.

"Now that's a first, getting my feet dirty." She said sardonically. "All this for a boy." Then suddenly she smiled. And she started running, arms out, down the hill.

Sakura smiled brightly, she'd have to remember to do that again sometime.

"After I beat that arrogant pee wee up." She smiled to herself. And then turned towards the open field before her eyes, she was hoping that a guy like Syaoran all muscular and such would be in an over school activity and therefore still be here somewhere. Her eyes scanned the boys in the field and the girls on the courts and bleachers… and then she spotted him. Her eyes narrowed devilishly.

"You're so dead." She whispered to herself. And then she started stomping towards him.

It was almost annoying the way he didn't even notice that she was there. She could recognize his presence from miles away, and he couldn't even notice hers. Her glare hardened. The boys she passed stopped and stared at her, they'd never seen her so much as cross the street, and now suddenly she was passing by them, outside of her own comfort zone and she didn't even seem to care.

"Li Syaoran!" She shouted angrily. Syaoran turned around just in time to see her stop right in front of his face.

"Uh, Hi there Princess." He laughed nervously.

"Don't princess me! You- you- you.. Uh! I don't even have a word for you!" She seethed. "I have many"

"Really? Cause you seemed unable to complete one a second ago." He joked. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have **any **idea how long I've been sitting under that friggen tree?" She asked him.

"Umm. No. Why would I, I never go by there anymore." He answered.

"_**EXACTLY!**_" She bellowed. "I've **noticed**."

"What's the big deal? You're always pestering me to go away anyways… I did you a favor"

"No! All you did was frustrate me. Look at me! I'm not even wearing shoes." She complained.

"So put some on." He replied.

"I don't wanna." She retorted, sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed.

"Then why are you complaining, baka."

"I. Am. Not. A. Baka." Each word was laced with venom.

"Okay, okay Sakura. Chill out. No need to get worked up." He chuckled ruffling her hair. She swiped his hand away and fixed her hair glaring at him.

"Why'd you come out of your comfort zone anyways?" He asked

"Obviously to see you. Like I would know any of these other people who keep **staring** at me." She turned around and glared at everyone, and they immediately turned away.

"Aw you came to see me? I knew you loved me." He smiled jokingly.

"I do not!" Sakura smacked his arm. "I've been waiting for you to come around for two months you twat!"

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Whoa there fire cracker, lower your voice. If I had known you'd been waiting around I would've come by." He smiled genuinely. Sakura looked up at him like a little kid hearing a bully tell them that they think they're pretty. A smile spread across Sakura's lips and she did the weirdest thing… She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Syaoran was startled, but he quickly recoiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to thank you." She whispered in his ear, still wrapped in his embrace, eyes closed.

"You really helped me out. Me and daddy and Touya are closer than ever now… thanks to you. I've been waiting and waiting and waiting, to tell you that you were right. That you've always been right. And that I'm sorry and thank you." She broke the embrace, but his arms were still wrapped around her.

"You're welcome, Princess Sakura." He smiled. And for once, she just smiled back.

"But you owe me ice cream, for making me come all the way down here." She said suddenly. Syaoran started chuckling.

"Okay. What kind do you want?" He asked.

"Strawberry! With sprinkles" She smiled.

"Okay, If you wait here… I'll go get changed and get my bag and we'll go. Okay?" Syaoran smiled down at her. Sakura nodded and turned to sit on the bleachers. The other girls were glaring at her, but the guys, the guys seemed to be just fine with her being there.

"Hey, you. Trespasser, what's your connection with Syaoran?" A girl asked standing in front of her.

"Li?" Sakura asked. "There is no connection."

"That sure the hell aint what it looked like to me, all huggy huggy and close." She said.

"He's a pest, and he owes me ice cream is all." Sakura replied. "Other then that, our connection is none of your business, you don't own him, so if you were even thinking about calling him yours, think twice."

"Listen girly… Watch your mouth, what do you think you are. An angel or something holy like that? You have no right to talk to me like that, you don't even go here."

"And if I did? You think that would make a difference? It doesn't make a difference if I go here or not, he's still not yours. Don't they teach you anything in this school? You can't claim people. They have their own minds and can do as they please." Sakura said. This was getting out of hand and whoever this girl was, she was becoming an even bigger pest then Li.

"If you went here, you'd see that I rule this school and everyone in it and Syaoran, he's mine. Stay away from him."

"If he were yours, he'd be taking you for ice cream not me." Sakura said simply.

"Look you pitiful excuse for a teenager. There's nothing you have, that I don't. In fact. I have more than you. Money, Good looks… boobs," She laughed. "So—" Sakura cut her off.

"And for some reason, even with you're …. Amazing boobs," Sakura snickered. "He's still not taking you for ice cream... and if he ever did, it wouldn't be willingly. Seeing as you're a witch and all." She girl growled.

"I'm warning you, just stay away from her!"

"Oh, Im gonna tell him you called him a chick, that'll surely get you in his good books."

"I meant him, not her!" she said angrily.

"I didn't know you swung both ways." Sakura smirked.

"I don't! I swing one way, Syaoran's. So stay away from him got it." Sakura grinned.

"No guarantees." She replied. Before the girl could respond a hand reached past her.

"Ready Sakura?" Syaoran chuckled. Sakura laced her hands with his. Slowly getting up, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Yes I am." Sakura smiled. "_**Syaoran**_" The girl glared after Sakura and Syaoran as they walked away.

"So… You gonna tell me what that was all about?" Syaoran asked casually as they crossed the field.

"Nope." Sakura answered.

"But you said my name." Syaoran said

"What was that _Li_?"

"Not even funny." He said, unlacing his hand with hers. Sakura felt the warmth disappear and giggled.

"You're such s baby." She ran backwards in front of him until they reached the hill. Then she waited for him to catch up, still smiling.

"Tale as old time, Song as old as rhyme. Still a little scared, Neither one prepared… Beauty and the beast" She sang.

"I hope you're aware that you're the beast." He said.

"Only if you guarantee me that I'll turn into the most beautiful girl you've ever laid onto afterwards."

"Sorry, can't guarantee that." He laughed. "Speaking of guarantees…What was that about 'no guarantees'? that was the only part of the conversation I caught. What are you not guaranteeing her?" Sakura raced him to the top.

"That I'll stay away from you." Sakura whispered in his ear. Syaoran froze.

"Nani?! …. Hurry up Li, Ice cream is awaiting us."

"Us?"

"You don't want some too?" Sakura asked. "You're going to make me eat all by myself? What kind of gentleman are you?" Syaoran stared at her bewildered, just a moment ago she was trying to glare the life out of him, and now she's all cheerful and energetic. Sakura was running in front of him happily and then she realized he wasn't moving. She turned around and ran back, linking her arm with his.

"Come on Sya-o-ran." She split his name into syllables giggling. She slowed down her face pace to walk beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she sighed happily. She really missed him.

"Sakura." Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him.

"We're here." He said. Sakura smiled and looked at the café. It had the best ice cream. It was quite a walk from her house though, so she never really came here. She was surprised he would pass all the other ice cream shops and take her here. Syaoran opened the door for her and she skipped inside happily. Twirling and giggling. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at the view. She really was different.

"Next please." A man said from the counter. Sakura took up Syaoran's hand and they moved towards the cashier.

"A strawberry ice cream, in a cup, with sprinkles." Syaoran ordered, "Right?" he asked Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"and for you?" He asked Syaoran.

"A chocolate ice cream, I guess I'll get it in a cup too." He looked down at Sakura. "That way you don't feel alone." The cashier told Syaoran the price, and got their ice cream while Syaoran reached into his wallet and pulled out the correct amount.

"Thank you very much, and enjoy your ice cream." The man said.

"Thanks" Syaoran smiled before taking both the giant ice cream cups and bringing them to a booth. Placing one in front of Sakura and one in front of himself.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said shyly. "I lied. It's really me who owes you." Syaoran ate a spoonful of his ice cream before answering.

"And I know exactly how you can repay me." He smiled. Sakura merely looked at him.

"… How?" She finally asked.

"Easy, just smile like that all the time." He answered. Sakura smiled shyly before blushing and sliding a scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"You know, two months ago or so. I managed to make my way into this girls house. The Fallen Angel, as I called her. She had the most amusing temper. And I hid her book. It was the funniest thing. I made her eat dinner with her family and everything. And then I saw her dad smile, and then her brother. And I started to wonder… if she could smile like that. I figured it'd be the most beautiful look she'd ever have. Turns out, I was right." Syaoran said off-handedly. Sakura just stared up at him in surprise.

"Arigato" Sakura whispered. "Syaoran."

--

And it's done. P . I know, I know. It's Been forever. But, I had a sudden brainstorm for this story, and I felt the urge to update it as soon as possible…. That and last night… I was feeling really guilty for not updating. I can't even remember what needs to be updated, it's pretty sad. … sighs ..

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone… Yes, it's Thanksgiving in Canada. And I just made Pie and Cake.. But the cake was so good that me and my mom pretty much ate it all before the turkey was done.. and the turkey STILL isn't done.. Im starving.. sighs ..

Remember, you don't have to review, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, Seeing as I left you guys hanging, after chapter 2. that was pretty mean of me. Feel free to yell and scream lol. I know I deserve it.

- Jiade 103.


	5. New Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. End of Story_

Fallen Angel

Chapter 5

It had been almost three months, since she'd met Syaoran, under the Sakura tree. It was rather convenient that they would meet under her favorite tree. Well, it used to be her favorite until she found out that beautiful spot behind those bold black iron rods, was Syaoran's and she was permitted to go there whenever she pleased, key and all. She of course, was on a first name basis now, it didn't make her feel any better knowing that she had made a habit of showing up at Syaoran's school to watch him practice everyday and even if there was no practice she would come to greet him, walk with him even if it was pouring rain out, she made it a habit to see him everyday. And it made her uneasy, feeling dependant on someone other than herself. She knew that if her family was to disappear some how, she'd be sad. She'd be devastated, hurt, but she'd be able to move on. To be able to move away from their graves and live on, but she felt that if Syaoran was to leave her, die for example she would feel empty. It was him who brought her out of the darkness and back into the sun. It was him who taught her how to be accepting of herself. That scared her. Being able to pinpoint exactly what he's done for her and feel that if he wasn't around, she'd be alone once again in a darkness deeper and darker than before. And that is why she was sitting on the bleachers, like every other day watching him kick a white and black ball around an open field.

She heard the calls of teammates urging on their team and shouting that they were open. She'd long gotten used to the noise and the annoying girls who made it a habit to glare at her and ask her questions she had no inclination to answer.

"You and Syaoran better not be dating, he's mine."

"We're not." Sakura said lazily. "And even if we were, which we're not, I wouldn't tell you." The girl narrowed her eyes at her. Sakura just looked at her as if she was a little girl throwing a temper tantrum.

"You're wasting your time talking to me. Shouldn't you be trying to urge Syaoran to stay away from me?"

"I've tried!" She said exasperated. "He just says 'never' and then walks away."

"Well there you go" Sakura yawned. "We obviously have no intention on staying away from each other, so why are you still trying?"

"Because I love him!" The girl nearly shouted.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She didn't know much about love, but she'd read about it enough. "Do you're hands get clammy when you look at him?" She questioned.

"Ew no. Why would I want sweaty hands?" The girl asked making a disgusted face.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "Does your heart quicken and you're afraid that it'll jump out of your chest, that everyone can hear it? Do your cheeks redden at the mere thought of him holding you? Do you—"

"Okay! I get it! I get it! Maybe love is a stronger word that I was looking for." The girl yelled in exasperation. "You're so impossible!"

"She is isn't she? I always want to scream that. You know, that she's impossibly impossible. Thank you for doing that for me." A husky voice came from behind the girl.

"Can you stop antagonizing my girlfriend now?" He asked.

"Girlfriend?" Both girls asked at the same time. Syaoran gave Sakura a look that said, 'play along'

"Right, girlfriend." Sakura said more confidently. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but she'd play along anyways. The girl glared at Sakura, almost as if saying 'You're a liar'. Sakura just smiled at her and looked towards Syaoran. He was wearing a pair of dark denim blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. In his hands he held a backpack and a sweater.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?" He asked her. Sakura nodded a yes and stepped down from the bleachers. Her gracefulness was unmistakable it still managed to take Syaoran's breath away, maybe it was the contrast of her pale skin and the white clothes she always wore that made it impossible for him to see a fault in her he wasn't sure, all he knew was that she made him feel pure, new when he was around her. Sakura fell into his pace slipping her hand into his as they walked away from the school.

"I don't know why you did that, but she'll never believe it if you don't make an effort." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him but her eyes smiled. Syaoran laughed.

"Well if you insist." He chuckled, slowly he placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"That should be enough to make her believe it." Syaoran looked at Sakura's wide eyed face.

"What? Were you expecting me to full on kiss you? Cause I could have, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. That would have most definitely convinced her." Sakura shook her head.

"That would have been awkward." She replied. "Standing here like this isn't going to make anything believable though." Syaoran nodded and together they left the field.

"Dad! Touya! I'm home." She called into the house.

"Welcome home." Her father greeted.

'Welcome home… Kaijuu" Her brother poked his head out from the kitchen. "Oh, and you brought the gaki with you. Welcome."

"Sorry to intrude." Syaoran smiled. Touya just shrugged, a hint of a smile grazing his face.

"Dinner is steak." Touya called into the living room. "Gaki"

"Would you like any help?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope." Touya answered.

"Hey!" Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Who said you were staying for dinner?" She tried to look cross.

"Am I not welcome?" He asked. Sakura blushed.

"You can stay… I guess." She crossed her arms and 'hurmphed'

"Thank you Princess Sakura." Syaoran bowed deeply to Sakura. Sakura turned around and clunked him on the head with her fist.

"What did I tell you about calling me a princess?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah. We've been through this already." He waved it off and started to climb the stairs. Sakura followed after him sighing. They laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Do you have any homework?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "What subject?"

"Math and English." He replied. "It's nothing, I can finish it when I get home."

"I'll help you with your English." She protested calmly. Syaoran knew that it was no use arguing with her, she was going to help him no matter what even if it meant calling him as soon as he got home. She felt like she owed him and would do anything to help him. So instead of protesting he got up and grabbed his English homework from his bag. Sakura sat up against the wall so that Syaoran could sit beside her comfortably.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"A book report." He replied. "On Pride and Prejudice, our entire class had to read it." Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"I love that book!" She got up and twirled towards her desk, there it held quite a few books. She picked one out and came back to Syaoran, showing him the gigantic book.

"_The Complete Novels of Jane Autsen_" Syaoran read out loud. "You're full of surprises aren't you Sakura?" He smiled at her warmly. "I always took you as a Fantasy novel type of girl."

"Oh I am!" She smiled back excitedly. "But I love other books too. Like _Memoirs of a Geisha _and _A Prayer or Owen Meany_ there's so many books that I love that aren't fantasy. I especially love Pride and Prejudice though. Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet! How fantastic! The story, the characters, the misunderstandings, the love." Sakura laid her head against Syaoran's shoulder and sighed dreamily. Syaoran chuckled gently.

"You really are something Sakura." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're so lucky Syaoran. I would love to have to read that for class." Her eyes remained closed as she spoke.

"You'd probably show up the entire class." He laughed. Sakura smiled. By the time they had finished the book report, thanks to Sakura's vast knowledge on Pride and Prejudice dinner was ready.

"Thank you for dinner dad, Touya" Sakura smiled before digging in followed by Syaoran and her family.

"It's delicious!" Sakura smiled happily. Everyone smiled at her and continued their meal.

"I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran." Sakura walked him to the door. "And I'll call you tonight." Syaoran nodded.

"Thank you for your help, and for dinner."

"Thanks for coming." She watched him walk down the street until she couldn't see him anymore and then ran into the kitchen to help clean up.

--

The next day Sakura woke up extra early, it was a new beginning and she was going to make the best of it. She'd talked to Syaoran last night over the phone while he completed his Math homework and before she went to sleep she pondered a lot of things and made an executive decision. She would start all over again, a new life and this time, she'd create it herself. Sure it was a risk, to depend on her father and her brother and Syaoran. Sure it meant more to lose, but it also meant more to gain and she was prepared to trust again. She was prepared to put herself into other's hands and let them help her. She was prepared to give it her all.

--

"Class, we have a new student today. Please come in."

"Hello! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled at the class she recognized most of the faces of the girls who stayed after school for extra curricular activities and the guys as well. Syaoran's draw dropped as Sakura stood in front of the class.

"Kinomoto, do you know anyone in this class?" The teacher asked her. The teacher was a beautiful woman with long red hair and a slim body. Sakura nodded and waved to Syaoran. Syaoran waved back slowly, he was surprised to say the least.

"Well then, why don't you take the seat in front of Li, we may be able to switch the seats tomorrow, so you will sit beside him." Ms. Mizuki smiled. Sakura nodded and sat in the empty seat second from the back, second from the window.

"In honor, of our new student, today's homeroom is a free period." The teacher announced. Sakura was great full, she'd been bursting with excitement since she woke up, to tell Syaoran but she really wanted to surprise him.

"Sakura, what? Why? You?" Syaoran was at a loss of words. Sakura turned her seat around so she was facing him.

"I wanted to surprise you." She smiled.

"You succeeded." He said. "I thought you didn't like school, you said that you preferred to be home schooled because there was no one to bother you and you got one on one attention."

"I do love being home schooled, but you go to this school… so I figured… that I'll trust you to protect me." Sakura said nervously. Syaoran smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I promise." He told her softly. "I'll protect you and help you." Sakura looked up at him happily.

"Thank you Syaoran!" She got up and hugged him tightly. The entire class was looking at them. Sakura sat back down and finally took notice of the person sitting beside her and beside Syaoran. She smiled at them both in turn.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and the girl sitting beside Syaoran shook it.

"Tomoyo." She replied. Sakura looked at her funny, it was odd for someone to not give their last name as well.

"Tomoyo likes everyone to call her by her first name. She has lots of friend here." Syaoran explained. Sakura smiled in understanding.

"Please, call my Sakura as well." She told Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded happily and Sakura turned towards the boy she was sitting next to and smiled.

"Call me Eriol." He said automatically with a gentleman like smile. "My last name is such a hassle." Sakura giggled.

"Then please call me Sakura." She said in return. Eriol nodded.

"These are my friends Sakura, Tomoyo's in the choir and does a lot of extra curricular activities like decorating for dances and special occasions, making posters, announcements, stuff like that. Eriol is a reader, like you. But he reads into history and things like that, he's pretty athletic but refuses to be on any teams it ruins his reputation."

"You're all so accomplished." Sakura said in awe. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

"Not really, I'm sure you can do lots of things as well Sakura." Tomoyo said in a melodic voice. Sakura shook her head.

"You have to let me make you some outfits!" Tomoyo said suddenly with starry eyes. Sakura blinked at her and turned to Syaoran to explain.

"Tomoyo likes to design and make clothing, people come to her all the time asking her to make them things. It's pretty new that she asks someone to make clothes for them." Syaoran said.

"You're just so cute!" Tomoyo said, then shook her head. "No, you're gorgeous."

"It's true." Eriol commented. "You are unmistakably beautiful. It's no wonder Syaoran is always around you."

"Yeah, yeah." Syaoran yawned. "Now that we've commented on Sakura's beauty… I'm still curious as to what made you decide to come to a school… let alone at the very end of the year… it's the last year and there's only two months left of school, at the most"

"I'll tell you tonight. Are you coming over for dinner again?" She asked hopefully. Syaoran nodded.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I'm cooking so, whatever you want." She replied. "As long as you come grocery shopping with me after practice." Syaoran nodded,

"Deal"

"You two seem really close, how long has it been since you met?" Eriol asked.

"Well, lets see… There was that week or something that you decided to annoy me… then you left me to myself for two months… and then—"

"You stormed down and tried to murder me…" Syaoran added, Sakura glared at him.

"_Then_" She continued. "We went for ice cream… and we've been friends since then… so that's…. almost three months." Sakura calculated. "We became friends pretty quick didn't we?"

"It's cause you love me so much." Syaoran laughed. "And cause you missed me."

"Missed you, yes. Love you, you wish." She stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran chuckled and reached over, tucking a stray strand of hair out of my face. Tomoyo and Eriol turned away, becoming involved into their own conversation. My eyes stared into his, his into mine. And then I laughed, Syaoran soon followed after with his own melodic chuckle.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called running towards him. "Sorry I missed your practice, did you do well?"

"Of course, I'm amazing" He laughed. "What kept you?"

"Tomoyo was talking to me." She replied. "She wants me to go to her house for a sleep over this weekend."

"That's great Kura" Syaoran smiled. "Come 'ere" He wrapped Sakura into a tight hug lifting her up off the ground.

"Alright, so grocery shopping right?" He said as soon as he let her go. Sakura nodded, entangling her hand with his.

"Let's go!"

--

Hey everyone, I know this chapter isn't that great, and I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'll try to do better. .

- Jiade 103


	6. Boyfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I love the Anime and such, but I'm not that ingenious.

_Recap: _

"Syaoran!" Sakura called running towards him. "Sorry I missed your practice, did you do well?"

"Of course, I'm amazing" He laughed. "What kept you?"

"Tomoyo was talking to me." She replied. "She wants me to go to her house for a sleep over this weekend."

"That's great Kura" Syaoran smiled. "Come 'ere" He wrapped Sakura into a tight hug lifting her up off the ground.

"Alright, so grocery shopping right?" He said as soon as he let her go. Sakura nodded, entangling her hand with his.

"Let's go!"

Chapter Six

"Oh my god Sakura, what happened to you?" Syaoran asked the following Monday, his eyes were wide with shock and he was barely able to keep his jaw off of his desk.

"Tomoyo got to me." She replied. The girl who now sat next to Eriol, giggled.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Tomoyo asked starry eyed.

"She always did," Syaoran answered. Sakura blushed deeply, curling her hands against the soft material of her skirt. It was a white and green plaid skirt that went down to about two inches above the knee, the majority of it was white to keep it in the more comfortable colour scheme that Sakura was used to, though it did nothing for her being so different from her usual attire.

"You alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked her. "You could have called me, I would have stopped her from dressing you up. You're not her doll you know." Sakura looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'll remember that next time, thank you."

"You two are so cute, are you sure you're not in love?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully. Syaoran looked away from Sakura suddenly and coughed inconspicuously.

"Come on Tomoyo, where are you getting these ideas from. Clear your head." He laughed. Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously.

"So, how was dinner last Friday Syaoran?" Eriol asked randomly.

"Oh it was good." Syaoran said. "Kura here made pasta." He patted her shoulder. Sakura smiled.

"Hey you! Girl from the bleachers! Since when do _you_ go to this school." Sakura recognized the annoying voice and turned to face the girl.

"Since Friday." She replied. The girl rolled her eyes and blew on her nails, as if she'd just finished painting them. For all Sakura knew, she had.

"I have a name you know, and it's not Bleacher Girl." Sakura announced. "It's Kinomoto Sakura."

"I don't care." The snob replied.

"Right, so I'll just call you Girl With The Bad Attitude." Sakura said. She girl glared at Sakura.

"My name is Honotashi Yumi."

"Alright, Honotashi-san." Sakura smiled, "can you go away now?"

"I'm not giving up on Syaoran-kun just cause he'd your boyfriend." Yumi said.

"Boyfriend?" Tomoyo's voice could be heard in the background. Sakura stood up so she was level with the brat.

"I suggest you back off priss, Syao, is _mine_." Sakura said threateningly.

"Not for long." Yumi narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't be able to do anything if I took him from you."

"Try me." Sakura glared. "I guarantee you'll walk out of here limping, no guy will ever want to get near your easy ass when I'm finished with you."

"Easy?!" Yumi fumed. "I am not easy." Sakura raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, you're not? So you just _act_ easy?"

"Yea--- NO!" She shouted. "Get out of my head!"

"You're the idiot that's falling for it." Sakura said. "Now, I suggest you leave _my_ boyfriend alone. Or you'll have to deal with me." Yumi huffed and turned on her heel. Sakura sighed and fell into her seat.

"Bitch." She mumbled. Syaoran chuckled.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "boyfriend?" She looked to Syaoran. "boyfriend?" she repeated.

"Oh yea Tommi, we're _really_ dating." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Well, Sakura.. and that girl.. and boyfriend?" She stuttered.

"It's a long story." Sakura said finally.

"Well Speak up girl, I don't have all day." Tomoyo urged. Sakura sighed.

"Syao, why don't you take this one." Tomoyo's head turned to Syaoran immediately.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." Sakura replied.

"Alright, So this girl… Honotashi was harassing Kura so we, me and Kura, told Honotashi that we were dating so she'd leave us both alone." Syaoran explained. "End of story."

"Actually," Sakura interrupted. "What happened was Syaoran came up and said. ' can you stop terrorizing my girlfriend.' And I was encouraged to go along with it."

"You guys are so weird." Tomoyo said finally. "But still it's cute."

"Eriol." Sakura said suddenly, "You've been awfully quiet today, day dreaming are you?"

"Mhm," He answered.

"About Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"Mhm." He said. Tomoyo blushed deep red.

"What? Wait! No!" He burst out. "I mean… I'm gonna shut up now." He bowed his head into his hands but his blush was obvious.

"Hey Kura, you wanna come to my house for dinner tonight?" Syaoran asked casually. Sakura paused, her eyes widened.

"Serious?" She asked.

"Serious." He replied.

"I've never been to your house before." She said.

"Well, now's a good time to go. My Sisters are all out tonight. And my mom is in America for the week. So it'll be me, you and Wei." He announced.

"I'd love to!" Sakura smiled her contagious smile.

"Cool." He said coolly. Inside he was jumping for joy and his heart was in a frenzy. He was terrified she might be able to hear it. Her smile just did things to him. Of course, he acted like nothing was up, but how could he deny that her happiness was contagious and after seeing her down for so long it just made him undeniably happy to see her smiling like that. It made him feel special. She never smiled at anyone else like that. It was smile just for him.

"What's for dinner." She asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want." He smiled. She smiled back.

"I'll have anything, as long as it's not pasta." She laughed. Syaoran laughed as well.

"I promise you, I wont have pasta made." He assured her.

"Alright," She laughed. "I'm content then." Tomoyo quietly observed the exchange. She'd never seen Syaoran so animated. So happy. She knew nothing of this girl, but whoever she was and whatever she did… it brought out the absolute best in Syaoran. It was rare that Syaoran brought a girl home. Not even herself had gone into Syaoran's house. She smiled to herself as she watched the two. Their relationship was blooming so nicely. It was a lovely as the cherry blossoms themselves. She only hoped that they lasted longer than the cherry blossoms do. Only time will tell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiade-103 here. Another chapter for my readers. I'm sorry it's short and not that good. But I really wanted to update it and I'm sick as a dog right now. It's late too, and I have school tomorrow. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Readers! Only Review if you want to okay? I like the reviews better when they come from the heart ***smiles***

Jiade -103


	7. In Over My Head

I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for leaving this story and never coming back to it. I have a hundred excuses and none are good enough.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to: _Annzy Bananzy _

Her review is the reason I'm updating right now. Thank you _Annzy_, for reminding me that this story means something and deserves to be updated and eventually completed.

Here we go.

_Recap: "What's for dinner." She asked excitedly._

_"Whatever you want." He smiled. She smiled back._

_"I'll have anything, as long as it's not pasta." She laughed. Syaoran laughed as well._

_"I promise you, I wont have pasta made." He assured her._

_"Alright," She laughed. "I'm content then." Tomoyo quietly observed the exchange. She'd never seen Syaoran so animated. So happy. She knew nothing of this girl, but whoever she was and whatever she did… it brought out the absolute best in Syaoran. It was rare that Syaoran brought a girl home. Not even herself had gone into Syaoran's house. She smiled to herself as she watched the two. Their relationship was blooming so nicely. It was a lovely as the cherry blossoms themselves. She only hoped that they lasted longer than the cherry blossoms do. Only time will tell._

Fallen Angel

Chapter 7

"Li!" A manly voice called after him.

"One second." Syaoran smiled to Sakura.

"Sure." She smiled. Syaoran walked over to the source of the voice.

"What's up coach?" He asked casually. His coached gave a sad sigh.

"Li… you're going to have to stop skipping practices. The team needs you. You're the captain. I can understand if you're distracted" – He looked pointedly at Sakura's slim figure as she paced gracefully a few feet away – "you are a young male with urges and desires. But you are the star player and soccer has always been important to you so no matter how tempting certain… distractions are, you need to pull your weight and show up to practice." The coach looked Syaoran in the eye trying to make it perfectly clear that if he didn't stop playing hooky that there would be consequences.

"I understand." Syaoran said. Lately he and Sakura had been going to art shows and movies and museums after school. Call it bonding, they would leave school as soon as the bell rang and rush off on some sort of adventure. He hadn't really thought about how much practice he'd been missing and how it was going to affect him or the team but it looked like it as time he decided what he wanted.

"Good! So I'll see you tomorrow after school." The coach gave a big grin at the prospect of having his star playing back. "For the record, she is one hell of a distraction." The coach smiled again before walking away. Something about the way he called Sakura a 'distraction' irritated Syaoran, it was like he was putting her on a lower standard than soccer and that just wasn't right. She was something different entirely and didn't even belong in the same category as soccer.

Syaoran turned back towards Sakura, she was still walking in tiny circles trying to entertain herself. He chuckled a little at the pout imprinted across her mouth, obviously she was bored.

"Sorry about that." He said to her once he'd reached her side again.

"Hmm?" She said startled by his appearance. "You're back." Syaoran chuckled out loud.

"Yes, I'm back. And I believe I owe you some ice cream." He winked. Sakura's eyes lit up at the idea of the cold goodness. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What was that about?" She motioned her head towards where the Coach was only moments before.

"It was nothing, just a friendly chat." He lied easily.

"It didn't look too friendly from where I was standing." She retorted.

"Then perhaps you should have tried looking from a different angle." Syaoran smiled while draping his arm around her small shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes but the suspicion didn't leave.

"You know, what you really owe me is dinner." She changed the subject. "You were supposed to have me over to your house last week for dinner and you cancelled and ended up eating at my house again."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, "Sorry about that."

"What was that about anyways?" Sakura asked as they started up the hill towards her house.

"I told you, my mom came home suddenly." He stopped at the top of the hill and Sakura paused beside him.

"I've already met your mom once." She commented, "remember she stopped by the house that one time?"

"How could I forget?" He said grimly.

Sakura laughed, "Oh come on she wasn't that bad!" Syaoran gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy.

"If she's home that means that my sisters are home… and not just that…" He trailed off again.

"Meiling." Sakura finished his thought. "Your fiancé of sorts."

"She is not my fiancé." He protested. "She's my childhood friend and I refuse to marry her."

"Let me get this straight. I can't come over for dinner because you're _not_ in love with your childhood friend?" Sakura looked at him incredulously. "Make sense much?"

Syaoran ran his hand through his chestnut colored hair. "You don't understand. Between my mom and my sisters and her… it's not safe for you at my house. Plus I'd much rather eat at yours."

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes. There was a pregnant pause. "Why are we standing here like idiots anyway?"

"This is where I stood when I first saw you." He said. "Over by that tree." He pointed towards a cherry blossom tree across the street and a few yards away. "I thought for sure I was looking at an angel. That's why I started coming here after school." Secretly he thought about all the practices he'd missed those days too. This girl was seriously not good for him. He looked down at the girl beside him.

Sakura's green eyes were sparkling while she looked at the dormant cherry blossom tree. Her hair was just past her shoulders and blowing lightly with the wind. She still looked like an angel, even now. It was incredible that he was standing next to her right now. Incredible that she'd let him in. Even if she wasn't good for him, he wasn't going to let her go.

"You were so irritating those days." She spoke. "You still are."

"You know… I want curry for dinner." Syaoran changed the subject abruptly.

Sakura stared at him, "Curry?"

"Yup. Curry." He repeated.

"I think I can pull that off." She said thoughtfully. "I'm assuming you're staying for dinner again tonight." He nodded.

"If you keep eating at my house your family is going to think you don't like them." Sakura chided.

"If only." Syaoran joked. He lead her across the street and through the familiar path towards her quaint house.

Sakura jabbed him in the side for his comment but Syaoran could tell she was laughing on the inside. Even though she'd kind of sort of met his mother indirectly when she was too unsocial to so much as talk to her own family, he'd told her stories of everyone in his family including Meiling and she'd laughed through all of the horror stories from his childhood. She understood to some extent that his family was a circus and her meeting them would be a disaster.

"I like your new look." Syaoran teased. Sakura blushed a light shade of pink.

"Tomoyo has been creating a wardrobe for me." She mumbled. "It's embarrassing." She was wearing a white dress that ended just inches from her knee and a pair of off white high heels that were leaning more towards a pinkish tint than white. It was a particularly revealing outfit, it had thick straps and had a square neckline that didn't show any amount of cleavage, but Syaoran had noticed that throughout the day she had been nervously pulling at the end of her dress as if she was trying – and failing – to make the dress longer. Even know her hand was clenched to the dress trying to keep it firmly against her body.

Syaoran gave a small chuckle and put his hand over hers.

"Release." He said softly. Sakura looked up at him and he raised his eye brows in an attempt to make her hurry up. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she slowly uncurled her hand and let the dress flow the way it was supposed to.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He smiled. Sakura didn't say anything but the light 'hmph' that escaped her mouth drifted through the wind and into his ears. She didn't attempt to remove her hand from his. And he didn't pretend that he wasn't glad of it.

Sakura couldn't look at him. She felt like heat had spread through her entire body and if she wasn't so embarrassed by the entire situation she might have had the courage to pull her hand out of his and say something witty and tease him. She was worried that he would feel it, feel her body temperature rising and even worse… feel the blood pumping through her veins while her heart beat sped up to a speed that was becoming more usual than unusual.

They walked to her house in a comfortable silence. Syaoran was careful to walk extra slow, he knew that once her house was in view that the moment would end. He also knew that there was something beyond friendship between them and that he liked it. But he also knew that if he pushed her too hard it would have a negative effect.

"I'm home!" Sakura called into the house. Silence answered her. "Weird." Syaoran settled himself down on the couch as Sakura wandered into the kitchen looking for either her father or her brother.

"I'm having dinner with my girlfriend. Have fun Kaijuu. – Touya." Sakura read off the paper as she re-entered the livingroom. "I am not a Kaijuu" She mumbled in irritation. "Have a business dinner, there's food in the fridge and money on the counter just in case. Love you, Dad." Sakura looked at Syaoran and then fell onto the couch beside him. "Looks like it's just me and you for dinner tonight."

"So it's a date." Syaoran said.

"No. It's a dinner between friends." She said defiantly as she laid her head on his lap.

"Sure." He laughed. His hand automatically started running through her hair. She sighed in contentment.

"Are you sure we have to eat?" She asked him. "Can't we just not? And just stay like this until one of them gets home?" It actually surprised him how much he was okay with that proposition. How much he wanted it.

"Sure." He replied. And then he heard her stomach growl. "But apparently your stomach doesn't agree." Sakura groaned.

"How about I make dinner." Syaoran smiled, "I know how to make curry. You look exhausted." Carefully he lifted her head up and stood up. "After all it must be difficult going to a new school so late in the year. Especially when you went because you're so in love with me." He winked at her from the kitchen doorway and narrowly missed the flying projectile attempting to collide with his head. Syaoran looked at the couch pillow that Sakura at thrown at him. If she'd had better aim he would have been demolished by it.

Syaoran was humming to himself while he prepared dinner. He was fairly sure Sakura had fallen asleep sometime after the pillow missed its target but he had started making dinner anyways. It surprised him that he knew where everything was in her kitchen, he'd never cooked at her house before and yet he seemed to just instinctively know where to look for the things he needed. It didn't bother him, it simply amused him.

It was around the time that dinner was in the final stages that he caught a glimpse of himself. Dark blue denim jeans, forest green t-shirt, black slippers and a feverishly pink frilly apron wrapped securely around his waist. He blinked at his reflection.

It was then that he realized that he was in over his head.

Short and Simple.

There's a lot of things I have planned for this story.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.

As a policy of mine… you are free to say whatever you'd like if you'd like. I do not force reviews. I appreciate them as does everyone, but I believe strongly in freedom. And you are free to read and not review : )

I believe I will go to bed now… 7am… I'll probably end up sleeping all day. Damn. Oh well...

Lots of love to all my readers and all my reviewers.

I adore you all.

Jiade 103


End file.
